If Only She Knew
by A Gentle Illusion
Summary: A songfic to Michelle Branch's If Only She Knew. Freddy has made a mistake and he has to fix it before she hates him forever.


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own School of Rock or any of the characters from it. I also do not own "If Only She Knew" by Michelle Branch._

_**A/N:** This is my first fanfic on this site, so criticism is totally welcome. I was randomly singing this song while mowing the lawn, and the idea for the story just popped up into my head. Enjoy! -Annie_

_I don't know whose side I'm takin'  
But I'm not takin' things too well  
I can see inside you're achin'  
But is it still too early for me to tell?_

"I knew I shouldn't have done it. I threw it all away, just to see if I really loved her. I know Summer is going to hate me for it, but I don't care. I just need her back. I know this sucks really bad for her, and I can see her heart breaking with every glance she steals at me."

"Spaz, when did you become so deep? I thought the deepest you could get was 'Parrots are the color of the rainbow'. What happened to you, man?" Zack asked, sitting down on the black beanbag in Freddy's room. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"She did. God, Zack, I'm killing her, and myself. What am I going to do?"

"Tell her. Marta and I were talking about you two yesterday, and honestly, you need to get it over with Summer and on with Posh," Zack answered.

"You make it sound so nasty," Freddy said, pulling a face.

"I learned from the best."

Freddy stood and walked out. He knew what he had to do.

"Good luck!" Zack called through the door. He thought he heard some kind of muffled response before he was gone.

_I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you_

-FLASHBACK-

Katie was in a heap on the floor, crying her eyes out. Freddy, who often played superhero and rescued her at this time in her life, had come to her house as soon as his parents told him what happened.

He ran in, and instantly scooped her up in his arms, hugging her tightly while she sobbed into his neck. "Let it out Katie, let it all out. I'm here for you," Freddy whispered into her ear.

Katie screamed, frustrated, into his shoulder. "Why did they have to do this Freddy? What I do to deserve this shit? I can't believe he's gone." Her last sentence wasn't loud and full of rage as the other two were, but soft and sad.

"Katie, you did absolutely nothing for this to happen. It's their fault. You dad's an ass for leaving your mom and you. Anyone would be an ass to leave you."

-END FLASHBACK-

'So I became the ass,' Freddy thought as he knocked on Summer's door. Summer answered almost immediately, and she knew right away that something was up.

"Freddy?" Summer asked cautiously. She knew this was going to happen eventually.

"Sum, I can't do this anymore. I don't love you. I couldn't. You're too much of a big-sister type of person to me, y'know?"

"Yeah, Freddy, I know," Summer said with a sigh.

"I have to go back to her Summer, I have to. It's got to be over for us, because I'm never going to get over Katie."

"I know, Freddy. Go get her," Summer said, and closed the door behind her. She was sad, but this had to happen. She couldn't watch Katie (or Freddy, for that matter) go on like this. They were meant to be together.

_'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew  
Whoa, if only she knew, oh_

Freddy walked away from Summer's house and started the half-mile long walk to Katie's from there.

'I love her so damn much. I wish she knew. Oh my God, Zack's right. I'm a changed man,' Freddy thought, now jogging towards Katie's house. 'She loves me back and I know it. Otherwise, I would be afraid to do this, and I'm not. I love her… Freddy Jones, in love? Whatever happened to my player days? Well… that was before Katie. I need her to know how much she's changed me for the good.'

-SWITCH TO KATIE'S P.O.V-

_I try to let it go  
but I don't know if I can take it  
'Cause the way you looked at me  
Made me see that I can't really fake it_

After I found out that he had left me for Summer, I stayed in my room for nearly a week. My mom even let me stay out of school for a while. She knew about this heartache shit because of Dad.

It's been a week since then, and I'm trying my hardest to just forget about him, but it's not working. I can't do this anymore. I love him, and he tore out my heart, chewed it, stomped on it, then took Dewey's guitar and broke it in half with it. Okay, that's a little dramatic, but that's totally how it feels.

At school is the hardest. I actually have to see him there, with Summer hanging by his side. Don't get me wrong, Summer's my best friend besides Marta, but it seems like she stole Freddy from me sometimes, which is totally not the case.

I've had to build this fake happy exterior at school, and honestly? It's not working. Whenever Freddy looks at me, my fake smile falls off my face and I feel like dying. I can't fake it anymore. I can't.

Shit, that's the doorbell.

-SWITCH BACK TO 3RD PERSON-

_I try to help you out through  
the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you_

Freddy rang the doorbell, and within a fraction of a second, Katie was at the door. Her hair was in a messy (and I mean messy) bun and she was wearing a tank top and boxer shorts. She had mascara stains on her cheeks and circles under her eyes. She looked a mess, but Freddy still thought she was more beautiful than anyone on the face of the earth.

"What do you want Freddy?" Katie said crudely with a semi-hoarse voice. Freddy was mildly sweaty (she guessed he had ran here) and he had a determined look on his face.

"Can I come in?" Freddy asked. He needed a drink of water, something to quench his thirst.

"Would it kill you if I said no?" Katie said.

"Yeah, it probably would."

Katie gave up and let him in. She walked into the kitchen with him and grabbed him a water bottle from their fridge. She handed into him and he drank it quickly.

Once he wasn't very thirsty anymore, he set the half-empty bottle on the counter and looked at Katie. "I didn't come here to get a drink of water."

"Why then?" Katie asked. She just thought he was a being a pig. He dumped her, and now he wanted her to save him from dieing of dehydration? No way. Why should she save him, when he was killing her?

"I need to talk to you. Badly." They were each on one side of the counter. Freddy was looking into Katie's eyes, but she was trying to look away so she wouldn't start to cry. "I know what I did. I know I broke your heart. I don't know why I did it though. Listen, I dumped Summer because I couldn't handle not being with you anymore Katie."

"Bull," she whispered, but she believed his every word. She always would. It felt like her heart had leapt up into her throat, and she was doing all she could not to cry. Tears had already formed in her eyes.

"No, it's not bull Katie, and you know it!" he shouted.

His shout made the tears start to fall, and Freddy went to her side of the counter and held her like he normally did. It felt so right.

"Katie. I never stopped loving you. I can't do this anymore. I need to be with you. I'm so sorry for what I did for you. But now I know. I love you."

Katie sniffed and looked up. "I love you too Freddy. But you need to promise me never to do this again."

"I promise."

-SWITCH TO SUMMER'S P.O.V-

_I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
Whoa_

I really did like Freddy. I know I don't love him though. I can't, knowing how much Katie does. I… I think I was jealous of them. They were (and still remain) the perfect couple and I don't have anyone. It sucks to be lonely, ya know? So I said "Yes" just because I was jealous? I'm a bitch… I'm a cold hearted bitch. My friendship with Katie meant the world to me, and I stabbed her in the back. I betrayed my best friend! This is not normal.

Katie and Freddy had better get back together. Katie needs someone to hate me with. I'd hate me if I were Katie, I know that for sure.

_  
'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
Whoa  
'Cause I will never ever walk away  
I'll find a way  
She could never love you like I do  
If only she knew_

_If only she knew, oh yeah  
Na na na na na na na na._

-END-

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Please tell me how I can improve my writing skills in reviews, which (by the way) are very much appreciated.


End file.
